


That Day 那一天

by Fengyang



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Reconciliation
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:41:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26139043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fengyang/pseuds/Fengyang
Summary: 分手多年後，Charles和Erik在一場會議中相遇了。
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

「Charles。」

如果有人問起，Charles會說在那一瞬間他並不知道應該如何反應。人們該怎麼跟分開多年第一次見面的前任打招呼？尤其是在完全沒有心理準備的情況下？

有 **任何人** 知道Erik今天會來嗎？

「Erik。」他笑著道，完全憑著本能在做反應。「真是個令人高興的驚喜！」

「我不知道你今天會來。」Erik說，「你通常不太出席這種活動。」

他說話時沉穩的模樣與十年前幾乎完全一樣，但看起來卻更放鬆。

_說得好像我知道你今天會來似的。_ Charles心想。

「唔，通常這是Moira的工作，你知道她對這一切有多麼在行。」Charles假裝困擾地聳聳肩，「但現在她懷孕了，所以我們的部門覺得還是我來比較好。」

「Moira，」Erik的神色柔和下來，「我很久沒有聽到她的消息了，她怎麼樣？」

「很好。」他回答，原本因為毫無心理準備見到Erik而緊繃的神經放鬆了些，「懷孕，顯而易見。她像以前一樣到處指揮人，而可怕的地方是—」他戲劇化地停頓，「—她的丈夫很高興被她指揮。」

Erik如他所預料地被逗樂了，前者輕輕笑起來，「那聽起來很像她。」

Charles手上的酒杯已經空了，他們一起走到不遠處的吧台，重新要了威士忌。Erik將酒杯遞給他，「你們現在是在一起工作？在哈佛？」

「對，但是在哥倫比亞。」Charles伸手接過酒杯，他沒算好距離，指尖意外地碰到Erik的。對方的溫度比起酒杯的低溫幾乎稱得上滾燙，他把酒杯接過，冷靜地道，「我先搬到紐約，幾年後Moira也搬過來了。」他頓了頓，「說夠我們了，你呢？你最近怎麼樣？還是像以前一樣滿世界出差？」

Erik微微停頓，那是他在思考的模樣。他忘了Erik在思考的時候看起來這麼專注。

「我要搬回美國了。」

Charles的呼吸一滯。

「事實上，是紐約。公司幫我在麥德遜大道上找了一間公寓，裝潢得差不多了。我從下個月開始，在紐約辦公室工作。」

「但—」Charles舔唇，「如果你這麼常出差，你為什麼要搬回紐約？你還是可以住在德國，然後兩邊跑。」

「紐約的工作性質是常駐型的。」Erik晃動著酒杯，「我還是需要出差，但不會像以前一樣那麼多，一年最多就幾趟，大部分的時候還是會在紐約。」

「原來如此。」Charles回答。

「Xavier教授！」一個聲音從人群中響起，Charles回過頭，看見Logan朝他們走來。

「是我的朋友。」他扯出一個微笑，用手勢示意自己必須先走了，「我得—」

Erik微微頷首，「回頭見。」

「回頭見。」

※

「你朋友？」走過來的Logan好奇地問。

「只是某個以前認識的人。」Charles說，不是很想解釋。

「好吧。」Logan看起來並不是真的很在乎答案，「我來是要跟你說我要先回去了，你要跟我一起走還是要留下來？」

「我想去河邊走走，但我們可以一起去電梯。」Charles一口飲盡杯中剩餘的酒液，隨手把酒杯放在桌上，「走吧。」

他們拿完大衣之後一起走去電梯，Logan要上樓，Charles則要去大廳。Logan在多倫多大學工作，但這種大型會議大部分的與會者都會直接訂會議場地的房間。Charles跟Logan的房間也在這兒，不過因為不是一起訂的所以差了幾個樓層。

「碼頭旁邊有很多酒館很不錯。」Logan告訴他，完全猜錯了他的用意。

Charles本來沒打算去酒吧的，他今天才到，本來就還在時差，今晚又已經喝夠多酒了。但在剛剛之後，酒吧這個主意突然聽起來沒這麼糟了。

他拍了拍Logan的肩膀，「謝了，兄弟。」

「明天一起早餐？」Logan在進電梯時問。

「好，你要下去的時候在傳簡訊給我。」Charles趕在電梯門關起來以前說。

Logan上樓之後只剩下他一個人在等電梯，時間還算早，走廊那一端的宴會廳裡還很熱鬧。通常情況下Charles也喜歡待晚一點，這種會議既煩人又好玩，能見到很多平時很少見到的朋友，也有可能會見到—

他舔唇，將手放進褲子口袋裡，抬頭看顯示電梯樓層的螢幕。現在大概是巔峰時間，其它電梯不是在大廳就是停在高樓層一動也不動。他靜靜等了一陣子，這才好不容易等來一個。

※

倫敦跟紐約的天氣差不多，他朝著河邊的方向走，飯店離河邊不遠，沒有很久就走到河畔。溫度差不多，其它的地方倒是差別頗大，皮鞋踩在石頭鋪成的地上，比他習慣了的石板人行道費勁得多。如果真要比較，泰唔士河畔大概就像是紐約的中央公園，紐約人沿著公園散步，倫敦人則沿著河畔散步。

這一帶是觀光區，但因為時間已經晚了，只剩下三三兩兩的遊客，偶爾還有幾個在慢跑的人經過。Charles站在欄杆邊，一陣風吹過，就連聞起來都跟紐約那種混合了海水與城市氣味的風不太一樣。

Erik要搬去紐約了。

他說這個消息的模樣就這樣跳出來，Erik看起來就跟從前一樣冷靜自持，曾經Charles愛他的冷靜自持、愛他總是能迅速掌控所有情況，不論情況多麼失控。

Charles幾乎要為這之間的荒謬大笑起來，他以為他已經不在意了，他不應該這麼在意，他們已經分開好幾年了，這中間他一直過得很好，但Erik—

Erik決定搬到紐約了。

曾經他妥協過的，接受自己的男友大部分的時候都在另外一個城市、另外一個國家。他甚至曾經想過也許他應該搬到德國，那麼他能夠看到Erik的時間會多一點。他們為了這妥協過、為了這爭吵過，直到他們終於同意這不會有用的。這一段感情維持得太辛苦，失去的比擁有的要來得多，這變得不再值得，他們很久才能見到一面，見上面了也總是在吵架，一段感情不應該是這個樣子。

他就不能——不能——

Charles其實沒想過會再見到Erik的，Erik的工作確實與他的專業相關，但他們還在一起時他就很少見到Erik，沒理由分開之後還會再見到他。一開始身邊確實也有一些共同朋友告訴他Erik的近況，但時間越來越長，大家的生活圈越來越遠，距離他上一次聽到Erik的消息都有好幾個月了。

「Charles。」

Charles頓住，他轉過身，看向聲音的方向。Erik站在街燈下，跟剛才比起來，他穿上了大衣，還套上了圍巾，整個人看起來比剛才在會場時更休閒一些。

「Erik，真巧。」

Erik朝他走來，「我看到你在這裡，我的房間—」他比了一下不遠處的飯店，「—面向這一面。」

那就是醫療器械公司與大學的不同了，學校絕對不會給能夠訂面向河景房間的旅行預算。

Charles將手放進口袋裡，「好久不見了，Erik。」他溫聲道，這次真心得多。有些人幾年也見不到一次，卻能突然在一個晚上裡見到兩次。在無止盡的爭吵以前Erik畢竟曾是他最好的朋友，說他不想Erik是假的。

Erik站在夜色裡，鵝黃的街燈讓他臉部的輪廓比往常要來得溫和，「很高興看到你，老朋友。」

※

「你們沒有提供主餐嗎？」

「我們只有提供點心。」侍者有禮貌地回答。

Charles站在一旁看著Erik震驚的模樣，幾乎要忍不住大笑起來。幾分鐘以前，當Erik提議他們一起吃點什麼的時候，他們完全沒想到這附近餐廳這麼難找。

飯店位在商業與觀光混合的區域，餐廳關門得早。Charles已經吃過了，又對吃的不太要求，但Erik是那種不吃正餐晚上會餓醒的那種人，而一下飛機就直接趕到會場的他根本沒有機會吃晚餐。

「謝謝，那我們不需要了。」他告訴侍者。

侍者點頭，回去忙了。

「我以為你吃過了？」Erik問道。

「但你還沒。」Charles提醒他。

「他們有薯條。」Erik說，邁開腳步朝餐廳裡面走，看起來是真的打算就這樣胡亂吃一頓。

「你不能就只是吃薯條和雞塊當你的晚餐。」

Erik頓住，Charles看得出來他在掙扎。吃雞塊和薯條當晚餐在Erik眼中，差不多就跟Charles眼中只拿麵包當晚餐一樣。

「我很確定我們能找到一間還開著門的餐廳。」半晌後，他說，從口袋裡拿出手機，看起來是準備上網搜尋。

Erik變了，他以前不會這麼容易妥協，Charles還記得以前Erik不管他們忙到多晚吃晚餐都堅持一定要吃正餐。

「別麻煩了，我想這附近全是酒吧，」他碰了碰Erik的小臂，「我們回去吧，客房服務應該有漢堡什麼的。」

Erik遲疑了一下，Charles幾乎是立刻想起Erik有多討厭外人進入他的私人空間。

「我的房間，」他補充，「我的箱子裡還有一些我帶來的小餅乾，我們可以買些啤酒邊吃邊聊聊。」

Erik臉部的表情變得柔和，「我幾乎忘了你總是會帶食物，不管我們忙到多晚，你總是能從大衣口袋或不知道哪裡變出能量棒。」

Charles頓了頓，他將雙手放進大衣口袋，扯出一個微笑，「你真了解我。」


	2. Chapter 2

雖說是Charles自己邀請Erik的，但當他們實際站在房門外，Charles還是開始後悔了起來。

跟近十年未見的前任偶遇後在酒吧共進晚餐，也許。但帶Erik回自己的房間？不，這真是一個糟糕透頂的主意。他怎麼會傻得這麼提議—

Erik站在離他一步的地方，靜靜地等待著他開門。Charles可以感覺到對方身上輻射出來的溫度，即使是在開著暖氣的走廊裡仍是一個不容忽視的巨大存在。他從皮夾裡拿出房卡，將卡片壓在感應面板上。

短暫的停頓後，面板上的綠燈亮了，伴隨著解鎖的聲音。Charles抬頭對Erik露出一個微笑，伸手開門，「進來吧。」他率先走進去，將鑰匙放進感應槽，「當自己家就好。」

感應到鑰匙，整個房間大亮起來。Charles把脫下的大衣掛進靠近門口的衣櫃裡，抬起頭剛好看見Erik站在小客廳，打量著整個房間。

他突然有些慶幸自己入住後只稍作整理就直接下樓參加歡迎活動，大部分的行李都還在半隔間的臥室裡，小客廳的咖啡桌上只放著歡迎的水果籃，其它什麼都沒有。

「你沒有變很多。」Erik的表情幾乎是溫和的，Charles這才注意到他的視線落在角落書桌上那本他帶著在飛機上看的書上。

Charles大步向前，將原本隨意放置在桌面的書與角落那疊飯店附的信紙整齊堆疊，順手抽出電話旁邊的菜單。

「讓我看看，有了—」他翻到客房服務那一頁，走到Erik身邊將它遞給Erik，「晚餐。」

Erik最後真的點了一份漢堡，Charles不餓，所以當Erik的晚餐送來時，他只開了一小瓶迷你酒吧的威士忌。

「你要一些薯條嗎？」Erik問，一邊將盤子朝他的方向推來。

那感覺不可思議地親近，在深夜共享一份消夜，但早在很久以前他們就已經不是能夠從同一個盤子裡分享食物的關係。

「不了，」Charles晃了晃手中的小酒瓶，「你吃吧，你肯定餓壞了。」

Erik沒有堅持，而是將盤子拉回自己面前。

Charles安靜地看著Erik吃遲到的晚餐，後者吃東西的樣子倒是沒怎麼變，還是跟以前一樣。不過最初的衝擊過後，Charles也可以看出Erik確實變了。他的眉頭不像過去一樣緊繃，身體的姿態也更放鬆了些，看起來更安適。

畢竟都已經過了這麼久了—

他們當初究竟為什麼會分手？已經過了太久，就連當初那些爭吵都變得模糊。他隱約記得導致他們分手的原因甚至不是什麼大事，而只是一連串瑣碎的小事，然後有一天，那就只是變得不再值得。

那一個晚上他們就像所有多年未見的朋友一樣聊了彼此與其他朋友們的近況，考慮到第二天兩人都要參加一整天的會議，Erik沒有待到很晚，Charles甚至比在家時還早睡覺。

他躺在床上，盯著黑暗中燈具模糊的影子，最終迷迷糊糊地睡著了。

※

「你說你見到了 **誰** ？」Moira的聲音讓Charles瑟縮了一下，也許剛從倫敦回來就答應早餐約會是個不這麼好的主意。他還在時差，紐約尖銳的喇叭聲讓他頭疼。

「Erik。」他捧著還在冒煙的瓷杯，將自己縮在傘下的陰影裡。

「而你居然沒有告訴我？」Moira問，「他想要什麼？復合嗎？」

「當然不是。」Charles反射性否認，隱約有些被逗樂了，「Moira，我們只是剛好參加了同一場會議而已。」

「這世界上才沒有剛好。」坐在他對面的物理學教授義正嚴詞地道。

「當你跟你前任的專業在某種程度上重疊時就會有。」Charles放下瓷杯，用叉子切起吃了一半的歐姆蛋。

「蠻有道理的。」那說服了Moira，她不再咄咄逼人，注意力重新轉回自己的食物上。「但，他跟你打招呼了？」幾秒鐘後，她在次懷疑地抬頭，「我以為他恨你？不是他要分手的嗎？」

「 **我們** 決定要分手。」Charles加強『我們』這個詞的語氣，「而且他不恨我，他只是恨我的生活習慣，就像我恨他的工作，所以我猜這挺公平的。」

一隻手握住他放在桌面上的左手，「我愛你。」Moira真摯地說，「你是個很棒的人跟很棒的朋友。」

那像一股暖流淌入他的心窩，「我也愛妳。」他露出一個真心的微笑。

「就只是——你那時候糟透了，」Moira收回手，「我只是希望—」她停頓半晌，「我只是希望你快樂。」

事實上，在倫敦以前，他已經很久都沒有想起Erik了。已經發生的既然已經發生，他做了決定就不會後悔。

Charles晃了晃手指，教育自己擔心太多的朋友，「我是啊。」


	3. Chapter 3

Charles百般無聊地轉動著手中的水晶杯，垂眸做出專心傾聽的模樣。

他身邊的人還在滔滔不絕，但Charles卻連對方的名字都記不太得了。

微微翻起手中剛拿到的名片，他試著在不引起對方注意的情況下，偷偷地看了眼名片上的名字，以免自己待會叫不出名字而太過失禮。

慈善午餐會不是他的最愛，倒不是說他不支持慈善事業，將資金挹注在需要關注的公共事物上當然是好事，但他真的不太明白對方花了多少錢在裝修度假屋上，跟他們此時在這裡做的事情有什麼關係。

「很抱歉打斷你們，紳士們。」一個有禮的聲音在他身後響起，Charles側過身，詫異地看向來人。

「Erik？」

Erik穿著馬球衫，倒是一副在周間出現在鄉村俱樂部的休閒打扮。

「我能偷走他一會嗎？」Erik將手按上他的手臂，露出一個制式卻疏遠的微笑，「有些需要我們討論的事情。」

「當然。」那人愣愣地回答。

Erik在那人能夠反應過來以前帶著他離開，「跟你交談很愉快—」Charles朝那人喊道，停頓半晌，最終明智地決定讓句子就這麼結束。

他們向人較少的窗邊走，直到離人群有一點距離才停下腳步。

「抱歉。」Erik收起臉上制式的表情，整個人變得放鬆，「我剛好經過，看到你在這裡，」他露出一個帶點調侃的神情，「看起來需要幫助。」

世界真的很小，包含在三周內連續遇到分手多年毫無聯絡的前男友，而且兩次還隔了半個地球。

「我不會說我很抱歉，他是我見過最愛吹噓的人。」Charles也放鬆下來，「但你在這裡做什麼？」

鄉村俱樂部可不是Charles想到Erik時會想到的地方，他們以前最多會偶爾在鄉村俱樂部中的餐廳吃飯，那還是因為那家餐廳有整個劍橋市最道地的德國菜。

Erik將手放入褲袋中，「我周一會正式接手紐約的團隊，所以我想讓整個核心團隊一起出來玩幾天是個不錯的主意，也能給我的前任者當送別派對。」

餐廳的這個區塊因為午餐會的關係而被獨立出來，除了Erik，Charles沒看到其他不應該出現在這兒的人。

「他們呢？」他好奇地問。

「正在吃飯，我出來接電話，剛好看到你—」Erik似是被逗樂了，眼角浮現些許的皺褶，「—需要被解救的樣子。」

他真的變了。Charles想。Erik過去從不會思考這些，工作之於他更像是一部運作精良的機械，他期待他的員工運作良好，且絕對不會介入他們的私人生活。

「好吧，謝謝你，好心的先生。」Charles裝模作樣地道謝。

「你想偷溜走嗎？」Erik提議。

Charles睜大眼睛。「你的團隊呢？你不用照顧他們嗎？」

「他們正在跟他們跟隨了很多年的上司道別，我不在更好。」

一次又一次，重逢後的Erik總是讓他感到驚訝。

「我想我在剛剛來的路上看到了一台沒拔鑰匙的高爾夫球車。」Erik補充。

這下Charles是真的震驚了，「你不會是在建議—」

Erik露出一個勢在必行的笑，「你知道我在建議什麼。」

他見過這個表情，很多次。他不應該要心動，但這一整個上午都無聊至極，而當他看著Erik，想著Erik提議要去做的事，他的心臟開始緩慢卻沉重地跳動起來。

那是腎上腺素，他已經很久沒有這種感覺了。打破固有的框架，做一些瘋狂的事。也許滑雪場開放後他該去滑雪，或是爬座山—

Erik側過身體，露出通往餐廳門口的方向，朝他做出邀請的手勢。

—或是開一台高爾夫球車。

Charles放下手中的杯子，就這麼和Erik走出餐廳。門外不遠處真的停著一台沒有拔鑰匙的高爾夫球車，這真的很糟糕，他們肯定會害某個人惹上麻煩，但當Erik正準備坐進駕駛座，他的身體卻像有意識一樣示意Erik坐到旁邊。

Erik朝他投來詢問的眼神，「你不是剛喝過酒？」

「氣泡水。」Charles解釋。午餐前喝酒對大部分的人都太早了。

Erik不再爭辯，往旁邊挪動，坐到副駕駛座。

Charles轉動鑰匙發動，讓車子退出停車格。

當他們退出到車道後，一切彷彿失了控。這真的很瘋狂，他開著偷來的高爾夫球車，像是不要命似地大力踩著踏板。他一直以為這東西是有限速的，畢竟他每次坐高爾夫球車的時候它總是慢吞吞地前進，但他們此刻的時速肯定超過了十二英里—

Erik在某個時刻站了起來，「坐下！」Charles朝他大吼。

「繼續開！」Erik吼回來，然後Charles總算知道了他站起來做什麼。他在幫Charles **保持平衡** ，每當Charles用太快的車速衝過一個彎時，Erik就會將身體的重心擺向相反的方向，幫車子保持平衡。

他們橫衝直撞地前進，Charles可以聽見風聲，還有自己砰砰作響的心跳。Erik攀著車體，全心全意地 **輔助** 他。Charles大力地踩著踏板，彷彿能就這樣一直前行—

他鬆開踏板，慣性帶著他們前行，接著底下的碎石子路讓車子慢慢地慢了下來。

Erik坐進車裡，「Charles？」

Charles看向他，轉動方向盤，「來吧，我該送你回去了。」

他帶著Erik回到餐廳前，又把車子停好，好運的是似乎還沒有人在找這台車。

「我會在這邊待到周六，晚上他們要在飯店的露臺舉辦烤肉派對。」Erik下車後說，「你願意加入我們嗎？」

「我晚一點就會回紐約了，」Charles告訴他，「明天一早有課。」

Erik的表情說不清是什麼，只是注視著他。半晌後，Erik開口：「那我回紐約之後再聯絡？」

Charles吞嚥著，「嗯，再聯絡。」

※

Charles走出實驗大樓，一陣太冷的風讓他不住拉緊身上的大衣。時序已經進入秋季，步道旁的樹葉都有些黃了。

大衣口袋中的手機震動起來，他停下腳步，從口袋中拿出手機查看。

是Erik，他發了一篇報導。Charles點開連結，報導不太長，他很快就找到Erik想讓他看的原因。沒什麼特別的，除了他倆之外大概都不會有人覺得有趣。

他回到對話介面，正準備回復，又驀地停下動作。

回到紐約後，Erik偶爾會傳些訊息來。都不是什麼太重要的事，也沒有嘗試約他出去。

他不知道他們算什麼，大概真的是朋友。在他們在一起又分開以前，Erik曾經是他最親近的朋友之一。在Erik重新出現以前，他已經忘了他們曾經這麼親密。

他刪掉原本想回的評論，改問：『晚上有計畫嗎？』

Erik很快就回了訊息，『取決於你想做什麼？』

『印度菜聽起來如何？』

『很棒。』

他們約了間在雀兒喜的餐廳，Erik雖然比較晚出發，但離得近，Charles到的時候，Erik站在門口，正低著頭用手機。

「等很久了嗎？」他上前問。

Erik抬起頭，「等等。」他輸入最後幾個字，將手機收回口袋裡，「還好，我算過時間才過來。」

餐廳裡面很溫暖，暖氣強得脫了外套還是覺得熱。空氣中瀰漫著辛香料的味道，Charles拿著餐牌，這間餐廳他來過幾次，早就知道要吃什麼，但Erik是第一次來，所以看得很認真。

後者最後點了一份咖哩，「不要酒嗎？」Charles在服務生詢問飲品時問。印度菜配酒精有點奇怪，但這裡是紐約，菜單上永遠都會有酒精類的選項。

「不了。」Erik婉拒。

他不喝，Charles也沒什麼心思喝酒。印度菜的好處是食物總是上來得很快，辛辣的食物吃進嘴裡，反而讓他不再想這麼多。

「交接的情況怎麼樣？」Charles一邊撕著南餅一邊問。

「比預想情況好很多，團隊的每個人都非常優秀，之間也已經有很好的配合度。」

Erik是真的喜歡自己的工作，他談到工作時的神情是偽裝不來的。他談到過去幾年在世界各個城市飛來飛去，一周能飛三四個城市，永遠都在調時差跟搬家，痛苦得不得了，但同時卻也知道自己如果能做得好，就能創造一些正面的影響，員工能來工作，然後帶著笑容回家。

他成為了他一直想成為的那種人。

晚餐很快地結束，他們結過帳，一起走出餐廳。Charles低頭撕著餐廳給的薄荷糖的包裝，所以當Erik毫無預警地停下來時，他差點撞上去。

「怎麼了？」他停下腳步，不解地問。

「我在想，也許我們能再試一次。」Erik平穩地說。

他沒有確切地說試什麼，但他看起來異常認真，所以Charles立刻就懂了他在說什麼。

幾秒鐘以前，撕開那顆薄荷糖佔據了他全部的心神，現在那顆該死的糖一點都不重要。

「我們試過。」Charles提醒他。

「所以我說再試一次。」

Charles垂下手。

「我們以前會因為我的工作性質爭吵，但現在我定下來了。我會一直在這裡，哪裡都不會去。」Erik頓了頓，「好吧，那不是真的，我還是會需要出差，但一年最多幾次，不會再更多了。」

如果放在從前，Charles會很高興聽到這句話，但事情早就不同了。

「你知道事情沒有這麼簡單。」他謹慎地挑選著用詞，「畢竟已經過去很久了。」

「沒有這麼久。」Erik朝他踏了一步。

「但—」

「你變了，我知道，我也是。但是在本質上，我們還是當初相愛的那兩個人。」

愛，他說。

那是他們關係中最後一段日子裡，Charles最難想像的一個字。

「我不覺得你愛我。」他安靜地說。

Erik蹙眉，那是他在遇到難題準備解決時會有的表情。

「你在說什麼？」Erik問。「我當然愛你。」

「你拋棄了我！」Charles猛地爆發，「你決定搬到德國，然後你拋棄了我！」

他爆發的情緒刺激到了Erik，Erik跟著提高音量，「你說要分手，Charles，你看起來很痛苦，你想要我怎麼做？」

那太狡猾了，他怎麼能？怎麼 **敢** 把這一切怪到他頭上？

「我當然痛苦。」他冷冷地道，「你單方面決定我們的未來，接著我永遠排在所有事情的最後面。」他譏諷，「所以是的，我那時很痛苦，你怎麼會覺得我會願意再試一次？」

那句話如他所願的傷害到了Erik，Erik年輕的時候玩撲克牌就能做出很好的撲克臉，所以此時他的表情沒什麼變化，但Charles **太了解他了** 。他微微收起肩膀，身體的姿態變得僵硬。

「我不知道。」Erik低聲道，「所以我試探，然後嘗試。我不知道你會怎麼想，只能做然後期待最好的結果。」

「我不想。」Charles捏緊拳，「我很高興你搬到紐約，也很高興你願意定下來了，但這個—」他停頓，穩定自己的聲線，「我很抱歉。」

Erik站在那裡沒說話，這真是不公平，他怎麼能就這樣決定離開或進入Charles的生命？Charles將那顆拆了一半的糖放進大衣口袋中，「我該走了。」

「你離開了我。」就在Charles正準備離開時，Erik突然說，「那是我的谷底。」

Charles頓住。

「我更專注於工作，我必須更專注於工作。我失去了你，我不知道如果我不在工作上成功，那我所付出的一切到底算什麼。」Erik在他身後說，聽起來真摯又痛苦，「工作讓我失去了你。」

然後Charles想起來了，為什麼那時這一切感覺起來這麼痛。因為他可以感覺到Erik確實是愛他的，只是愛得不夠，不夠讓他留在美國或和Charles一起去德國。

事實上，他知道就算他去了德國，情況也許會更糟。因為Erik一樣會這麼忙，而Charles會離開他熟悉甚至喜愛的生活和工作環境。

「我試著忘記你。」他說。「我試著和其他人約會，有一段甚至超過了半年，但最後總是不行。」他屏息，有些自嘲地笑了，「然後有一天我不想再找了，我想也許我就是不適合在一段關係裡，我自己一個人也很快樂，沒有什麼要妥協的，能用我最舒適的方式生活。我有家人、有朋友—」

但是，如果他肯對自己誠實，他確實曾經想過也許所謂更好的另一半就只是童話故事、懷疑過這個世界上到底有沒有一個能夠跟他完全契合的人。

因為他真的付出太多了，曾經他用盡了一切努力試著留下眼前的人，但感情不應該是那樣。後來他停止嘗試，拒絕讓自己變成自己完全不是的人。

「我愛你，Charles。我試著讓自己相信一切都是值得的，但沒有什麼能夠值得的拿你來換。」Erik真誠地說，「所以，你覺得我們能不能再試一次？分開的這幾年我擁有了我曾經想要的東西，然後我發現那其實不夠。」他停頓，「事實上那讓人感到自由，因為我不再追尋那些其他人定義成功的東西，知道了自己真正想要什麼。」

Charles轉過身，讓自己看向Erik。

站在他面前的人不太一樣了，但是也沒有陌生到完全辨識不出來的程度。

「我想要你，我自己也能過得很好，但你讓我感到更像一個人，你總是能找到理由去愛一個東西、一個人。」那個人說。

一陣太強的風吹來，秋天的晚上已經有些涼，Charles看著眼前的人，突然間覺得也許再試一次也不錯。

曾經他們傷透了彼此的心，但現在他們都有所成長，知道自己真正想要什麼，也知道如何去愛一個人。也許生活本該如此，充滿好的與不好的，那麼在分開了很多年之後，他可以就站在這裡，看著眼前的人，萌生出重新面對挑戰的勇氣。

而Erik肯定知道他在想什麼，因為他臉上的神情漸漸亮了起來。

「好。」他說。

\-----That Day 那一天 完-----


	4. 番外：Sorting Rules 分類原則

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 在因為距離而分手的很多年後，Charles跟Erik回到德國。又或著是，關於垃圾分類的那些小事。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That Day 那一天番外。充滿了各種對德國的刻板印象。

Charles瞪著眼前一整排的垃圾桶。

考慮到每一個垃圾桶都跟紐約大樓裡的垃圾房中的垃圾桶一樣大，『桶』實在是一個相對溫和的說法。

Erik打開落地的玻璃門，從屋內探出頭，「Charles，你在外面做什麼？」

Charles微微抬起手上的塑膠箱，示意：「Edie在忙，我想我可以幫她把垃圾拿出來丟到桶子裡—」他的視線再次回到那一整排的垃圾桶上，「但我沒想到會有這麼多分類。」

Erik咧開嘴，轉過身關起門，讓屋內的暖氣不至於散掉。Charles穿走了後院唯一的那雙拖鞋，所以他就這樣直接赤著腳走到他旁邊。

「唔，這裡是德國，你知道我們每一戶人家的院子裡都藏了一個垃圾房。」他接過Charles手中的垃圾，俐落地將它們依序扔進不同的桶子中。

「我現在總算知道為什麼你以前那麼受不了我的垃圾桶了。」Charles在和Erik走回屋子時咋舌，「我的意思是，在這種連人行道都用肥皂洗過的街區長大，你怎麼受得了紐約那種每個轉角都堆滿了巨大垃圾袋的地方？」

「紐約有它的優點。」Erik隨手將門上鎖，「我在那兒找到你了，不是嗎？」

Charles舔唇，不確定自己是不是臉紅了。十年前的Erik可不會像現在這樣說話，你問他一個地方，他只會跟你分析優劣，真的關於那座城市的那種。

那差不多也是他們當初分手的原因之一，他問Erik如果他搬來德國如何，Erik告訴他那是個糟糕透頂的主意，因為Charles不說德文，而且所有他熟悉的一切都在美國。

除了Erik本身。

「Erik，Ruth說她上火車了。」Edie從廚房朝他們喊道。

車站離Edie家不太遠，也就二十分鐘，但這個時間Edie正在忙著做晚餐，所以接人的工作自然而然地落到Erik身上。

Erik看了一下手錶上的時間，「知道了，媽。」他走進廚房，「我跟Charles順便去一趟超市，啤酒快沒了。」

Charles跟著走進廚房，剛好看見Erik摟了一下Edie，在她的頭頂落下一個吻。

Edie的兩手都是麵粉，沒有回摟Erik，只是在兒子鬆開手之後笑了一下。「這是他搬去美國之後最好的改變了。」她朝Charles眨眼，「我的兒子以前從來不會這樣，他以前很遲鈍。」

Charles跟著笑起來，「我也這麼覺得。」

「媽！」Erik喊道。

「好吧好吧。」Edie做出投降的姿勢，「你們該出門了，不然要沒有時間了。」

Erik抓著Charles從廚房溜走，之後又折回去拿東西。Charles在車邊等了一會，原本以為Erik忘了拿鑰匙，但Erik拿了一袋東西出來。

「這是什麼？」Charles在Erik把東西遞給他時問。

「要回收的玻璃瓶。」Erik回答，將車子倒出車道。

Charles發誓院子裡絕對有一個桶子是放玻璃瓶的。「我以為玻璃瓶會統一被收走？」

正在開車的Erik分神看了他一眼，「這些可以退錢。」

Charles把那袋玻璃瓶放到腳邊，「我永遠都不會弄懂這裡的分類規則。」

黑暗中，Erik握住他的手，「我會幫你。」

※

德國的太陽很少見，加上冬季天黑得早，他們抵達超市的時候，Charles竟然覺得超市的燈光亮得刺眼。

「這裡。」Erik拿著那袋玻璃瓶，把他拉到一台機器前。他快速地按了幾個鈕，然後丟了一個瓶子進去。

機器發出清脆的聲音，接著螢幕上出現數字與金額。

他拿起第二個瓶子，遞給Charles，「來吧，你會喜歡，我保證。」

Charles拿起那個瓶子，正準備扔進去，Erik突然伸手阻止他，將瓶口轉了一個方向。

「這個方向才對。」他滿意地收回手，「好了。」

Charles鬆開手，機器再次發出清脆的聲音，螢幕上的數字再次跳動起來。

Charles看向Erik，Erik沒說話，只是把整個袋子都給了他。

Charles Xavier，哥倫比亞大學的教授，就這樣跟他的男朋友在超市玩起退玻璃瓶的機器。

那東西見鬼地上癮，以至於將一整袋玻璃瓶都回收完之後，Charles還覺得有些可惜。這時他成熟的男朋友再次按了幾個鍵，機器便吐出一張類似收據的東西。

「結帳的時候這個可以直接扣掉。」Erik解釋，將那張收據塞進外套口袋。

「現在我知道日本的小鋼珠是怎麼回事了，這真的非常地—」Charles思索著用詞，「有趣。」

Erik被逗樂了，「差不多吧，但更健康一點。」

他們快速地買了些東西，又搬了一整箱的啤酒，到車站的時候Ruth剛好出來。

「Charles！」Ruth興奮地衝上前抱住他，「我有一百年沒見過你了！」

「技術上來說是十年。」Charles回擁她，十年前她還是個小女孩，現在穿上靴子卻跟他差不多高了。

「感覺起來像一百年了。」Ruth親暱地說，轉過去朝幫自己拿行李的哥哥打招呼，「嗨，哥哥，最近如何？」

Erik摟了摟她，「很棒。」

因為是直接開回家，他們很快地回到家，一路上Ruth在後座興奮地分享著自己最近的生活，Erik只有偶爾回一兩句，但透過車燈微弱的光芒，Charles看得出來Erik的心情很好。

「Charles，謝謝你。」到家後，Ruth在他們獨自站在門廊上時說。

Erik留下來停車，Charles正在思索那串鑰匙究竟哪一把是大門的鑰匙，猛地聽Ruth這麼說，好奇地抬頭，「不客氣，車站不遠—」

「我不是在說這個。」Ruth說，「媽說你們已經回來三天了。」

Charles垂下手，「是的。」他困惑地回答。

「Erik每次回家都會生病，很嚴重的那種，牠會躺在床上，發好幾天的高燒。」

Charles睜大眼，Erik在他的印象中一直很強壯，一向很少生病。

「我們的身體很聰明，知道什麼時候可以停下來休息。我告訴他工作害他弄壞了身體，但他永遠都不聽，他說他不能停下來。」女孩真誠地看著他，Ruth跟Erik同時去的美國，那時候她年紀還小，在感情上，更像一個奔放的美國人，「但這次他很好，我想他終於找到了他想要的平衡，你幫他找到了他想要的平衡。」

Charles無措地看著她，「Ruth，我—」

「他不會這樣告訴你，因為他察覺不到，但你對他很重要。」

「他告訴我了。」Charles回答，原本無措地心情沉穩下來，「所以我才會在這裡。」

遠遠地聽到Erik由遠而近的腳步聲，Ruth抿唇微笑，「我很高興你在這裡。」她用只有他們兩個聽得到的聲音說。

「我也是。」Charles用同樣小聲的音量回答。

「你們站在門口做什麼？」拿著那箱啤酒的Erik奇怪地問。

「沒什麼。」Charles輕快地道，將對的鑰匙放進鑰匙孔，「只是在說到家很高興。」

\----- Sorting Rules 分類原則 完-----


End file.
